


梦不完的你

by Veronica_Kim



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 吳奇隆 | Nicky Wu (Musician)
Genre: M/M, 吴奇隆受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim
Summary: 曾有过一段往事的阿武和阿奇又重聚了。





	梦不完的你

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是来自吴奇隆的歌《梦不完的你》，李子恒词曲。文中有用到歌词里的句子。

这几天电话没有停过。

除了说谢谢，自己也不知道还能说什么。

不断对自己说，之后一定要好好感谢大家的关爱。

只是也不知道有什么方式，才能表达自己的感激。

电话又响了，看到来电人的名字，吴奇隆笑了起来——不是昨天刚打来过吗，我真的有这么让别人为我担心呢……

“阿奇？还在医院？”

“嗯。”他从椅子上站起来，踱步到人较少的地方，“一会儿可能回家一趟。不用为我担心啦……”

“伯父有好一点吗？”

“……不知道。”他呆了很久，这么答。

电话中传来重重的叹息声：“我到北京了，正在往医院那边去。”

他听得愣住了：“什么？你怎么跑到北京来了？”

“下午有电影的首映礼……我昨天没说？”

“没有……”

“看来我也有点糊涂了。”对方笑起来，“现在说还不太晚吧？”

“可是……我觉得你不用过来了吧？先忙工作吧，晚上看看我们再找时间碰个面。”

对方沉默良久，忽然又是一笑：“你是不是不想让我看到你现在的样子。”

他尴尬地咳了咳：“是有点。不过，你过来让别人看到也不太好啊。”

“有什么不好？我能在大庭广众之下对你做什么让别人看着不好的事啊？”对方快要喊起来了。

“胡说什么！”吴奇隆觉得自己的额头都快扶不住了，“你别乱讲行不行，还那么大声。”

“不劳费心了，我自己开车。没人听见。”

“自己开车？”

“嗯，下飞机后把别人都打发跟剧组的车走了，自己租了车。”

“开车还一边打电话。”

“管的真宽……你先等着吧，到了我给你电话，你不是说要回趟家？正好我送你回去。”

吴奇隆叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴，知道自己八成挡不了这家伙，就点了点头：“好。我等你。”

说出这三个字后，仿佛觉得心里轻松了一点。

金城武开着车在医院附近绕了三圈都没找到空的车位，绕的他头都大了，只好守在车里在门口暂时停着，等吴奇隆下来找他。

他没有让自己等很久，就出现在了人潮涌动的医院大门前，有人经过他身边的时候会停下，用有点惊异和怀疑的目光看着他。金城武一边按喇叭，一边想也许正如吴奇隆所说的，自己不进去会比较好。

吴奇隆拉开了车门，钻到副驾驶的位子，对他笑了笑：“辛苦你了，司机先生。”

金城武侧过头来看他，仔细地盯了一阵子，盯得对方有点不好意思地转脸过去，才笑笑说：“还好还好，也没那么糟糕，算是挺有精神的了。”

吴奇隆认真地点了点头：“嗯，昨晚有睡过。前两天比较辛苦，今天就还好。”

沉默了片刻，金城武问道：“去你家……怎么走？”

“我以为你认得呢。”吴奇隆忍着笑。

“我是去过你家，可我没来过这家医院啊。”金城武嘟囔道。

“很近的。”吴奇隆取过他面前的GPS，顺着地图找了找，点了下导航。

导航给予了指示之后，金城武发动了车子，吴奇隆叹了口气说：“你还真胆大，从没在北京开过车吧，这样也敢开，还边打电话边开。”

“这么久没见，不要一见面就像个老头子一样念啊念的好不好？”金城武撇了撇嘴，“不把别人甩掉怎么来找你。”

“几点开始？首映礼。”吴奇隆边说边看了看表。

“下午2点。”

“那还好，时间完全够用。在哪里？”

“……我忘了。”

“……”吴奇隆转脸看着他，哭笑不得，“那你怎么过去啊？”

“一会儿再打电话问喽！这么大人了又不会丢。”

吴奇隆向椅背上一靠，笑着点头：“是是是。对了，我买新车了。一会儿给你看。”

“之前谁说什么买车太浪费，不买还环保来着？”

吴奇隆搡了他肩一下，瞪了他一眼。就这么一瞬的功夫，金城武眼疾手快地，笑着一把抓住了他的手。

吴奇隆愣了愣，很快就将手抽了出来，有些尴尬地眨了眨眼：“麻烦握紧方向盘。”

金城武斜了他一眼，没答话。

车子里顿时安静了下来，没多一会儿，金城武转头看他，发现他闭上了眼睛，头靠在车窗上。

……果然。内心叹了一口气。虽然看起来精神还不算太差，但其实已经累得随时都要倒下了吧。

更何况，这种疲累不仅仅是身体上的，还有心一直悬着而受到的折磨。

到家后得想办法逼着他睡一阵子，别回医院了。金城武一边小心地留意着陌生的路况，一边暗自盘算着。

一直到把车子停到了楼下，吴奇隆竟然完全没醒。这样……还说昨晚上睡过了？谁信？

金城武的手指轻轻敲着方向盘，时不时侧过头去看他一眼，有点不知道怎么办才好。

看着那个人熟睡的面容，恍惚之间就似回到多年以前，那人也是这样坐在自己车上，笑着对自己说，平时总给别人做司机，难得有人给我当司机，我得好好享受一下。

他也是一样指手画脚唠唠叨叨，被自己呛了就哼一声，往座椅上一靠。然后，他就这么睡着了。

那时他刚从家里搬出来没多久，有了属于他自己的第一个家，他送他回去，也是这样停在他新家的门前，看着睡颜如同一个孩子一般的他。

最后他把他吻醒，对他说快回去休息吧，看你累成这个样子。

他却有点害羞地抓住自己的胳膊，小声问你要不要留下来。

金城武揉了揉自己的眉心，苦笑着想，也许自己是老了，怎么总是会追忆从前。

那时他叫自己忘了他，抛开这一切，好好向着新的生活，新的地方出发，不要再想起他。他说自己是非常优秀的人，值得一切最美好的结果。

自己只是失落地说，就算分手了也可以做朋友的不是吗，何必把我推那么远。我不想忘了你啊。

他沉默好一阵子，轻声说，你会的。

一直到多年以后才有机会告诉他：你错了。他一如既往对自己笑，恍若当初。只是再没了那些情人间的甜腻，只是老友间的熟络。不过，金城武觉得，对于他们来说，这就已经够了。

金城武的思绪和吴奇隆的睡眠，都被手机的铃声打断了。

吴奇隆晃了晃头，掏出手机来按了接听键，有些慵懒地靠在那里，轻笑，点头，温和，他说没什么不用担心我，他说我现在在家，他说那好啊，那就12点半吧。说的时候转脸看了看金城武，见他点了点头，才继续说，就我家附近的鹿港小镇，认得吧？嗯好，到时候见。

挂断电话，他打了个哈欠，愁眉苦脸地说：“居然睡着了……谢谢你送我。”

金城武打着了车子的火，说：“你回去休息一下吧，稍微睡一会儿，既然有约，看来我也不用送你回医院了。”

他“嗯”了一声：“晚上要不要一起吃个饭？”

“应该没问题，首映礼结束后我再联系你。”

“好。”虽然这么说着，吴奇隆却还是呆呆地坐在那里不动。

“怎么了？”

吴奇隆垂下头，沉默良久，才干笑了一声，答：“家里没人，空空的。”

金城武愣了一下：“这是在请我上去坐坐吗？”

“……嗯。”他继续低着头，玩着自己的手指，仿佛这样的邀约很需要勇气。

金城武又熄掉了火，终于忍不住笑起来。

仿佛时光流转。情不自禁，那人有些害羞却又那么害怕孤单的模样，似是生生在他那双清澈的眸子里融化了十多年的风雨。

他知道自己有点趁人之危，可他还是在对方没有任何防备的时候挨近了他，往他唇上吻了上去。

他在自己怀里轻微地颤抖了几下，并没有什么抗拒，倒似是渴望着一般地，揽住了自己的脖子，迎上来回吻着自己。

这人唇齿间的温度，已有太久没有尝过，一时之间，金城武竟然有了种几欲落泪的冲动。

非常温暖，哪怕是在告别的时候。

趁着吴奇隆去洗澡的功夫，金城武肆无忌惮地在他家里逛来逛去。

主要是想看看比起往年自己来的时候多了些什么东西。比如，和侄子侄女的合影换了新的，他们又长大了一点，小孩子一年两年就变很多，看着那些照片几乎快要认不出来。

再比如书房用来放奖杯的柜子，上面又多了许多。

专门用来存放粉丝送的礼物的房间，比起前些年来，已经堆得快要进不去人。金城武乍了乍舌。

游戏和漫画的收藏也有增加，不过并不是很多，他一边看一边摇头，像是在说“比我差远了”。

很意外地在客厅发现了新的——不，其实是旧的——收藏品，那是一个在平常人家里不常见到的档案柜，里面放的是从他出道开始的作品收集。

金城武有点奇怪地翻看着，心里念叨着这些东西不是一直都放在台湾的家里面，怎么挪到了这里来。这些东西搬运过来，也是不小的工程啊。

更意外地是，发现了一个抽屉里，放的全部都是自己的作品。

不光有当初的专辑磁带，节目录影，电影、电视剧的录像带、VCD，写真集，连这两年自己所有参与的电影DVD都有。

金城武惊讶地看着这些东西，一样样拿起来，好像在自己的时光之间穿梭一般。

他记得自己当年在台湾去吴奇隆家的时候，从来没有见过这些。而前些年来到这个他位于北京的家时，也没有看到过。可是这些东西，很明显，不是后来才收集的。

这个时候吴奇隆正好一边用浴巾擦着头发一边走了过来，在他背上拍了一下：“看什么呢？”

金城武转身来盯住他，反问道：“你说我在看什么？”

吴奇隆探头到他身前看了看，洗发水的香味丝丝缕缕飘散在周围的空气中。他听到这人傻呵呵地笑了一声：“哦，这些啊。”

金城武没答话，只是看他。

吴奇隆歪了歪脑袋，一派无辜的神情：“被你发现了，我可是听着你的歌看着你的戏长大的呢！”

金城武狠狠在他肩上捶了一把，好气又好笑：“别这么无耻了，前辈！”

那人就开心地大笑起来，好像真被他占到了什么便宜似的。

金城武叹了口气问他：“这些东西我怎么没见过，你是从什么时候开始……？”

“管你公司的人要的，他们每次都会寄给我一份。”吴奇隆的表情有些得意。

“以前在你家怎么都没见过？”

“那时候是放在新庄家里的，不在新店那边。上次回台湾，把这些东西都整理了一下，全部都带到北京了。”

“为什么？”

吴奇隆稍微吱唔了一下，耸了耸肩：“我年纪大了嘛，总是想东想西，操一些莫名其妙的心，总怕家人没办法替我好好保管，还是放在自己身边最安心。”

金城武轻轻地抚摸着那些很多年来自己都不曾看过一眼的古董品，身边的那个人，从过去开始，就喜欢很小心地保存着那些回忆，保存着那些岁月，好像不把它们收藏起来就会消失掉一样。

而当时光流逝得越久，内心的担忧也越多，生怕那些自己看得很宝贵的东西，在自己不知道的时候就残破不堪。

从来没有哪一刻，像现在这般，让金城武清清楚楚地意识到，自己和他，内心是真的变得苍老了。

金城武忽然回过头去很认真地问他：“阿奇，伯父的情况到底怎么样？”

吴奇隆停下了擦头发的动作，有点茫然地把浴巾拿在手上翻弄，摇了摇湿漉漉的头：“不知道。医生说，还要再观察一阵子。”

“……你害怕吗？”

吴奇隆有些惊讶地看着他，苦笑着摇了摇头：“你以前绝对不会这么问我。”

“年纪大了嘛。”金城武一边耸肩一边对他笑。

吴奇隆无奈地将浴巾扔到沙发背上，背过身去，小声说：“怕。”

“你以前绝对不会承认。”金城武将抽屉里的东西理好，小心地关上。

“年纪大了嘛。”

他就这么轻声笑着，然后感觉到那人从背后抱住了自己。

“阿奇，有时候我会觉得，是不是不要那么辛苦比较好，反正人都是会死的。”他的下巴抵在他肩膀上，声音低沉。

“喂，哪儿有你这样安慰人的……”吴奇隆埋怨道。

“我才不是在安慰你，是在劝你。”

吴奇隆没有回答，只是握紧了他的手，很安静地一点点分开他的手指，摩挲着指节。

“……干脆跟我私奔吧。”金城武半开玩笑半认真地说。

“好呀。”吴奇隆答得非常干脆。

“啊？”金城武吓得一下子放开了他。

吴奇隆直接放声大笑起来，笑得弯了腰，脸都憋红了。

金城武恨恨地看着他，走上前一步把他压在了沙发背上，也不管他满口“大侠饶命”地乱叫，手伸在他腰上呵着痒，他哎哟哟地叫唤，一边张牙舞爪地扭着身子想要抓住自己的手，浴袍的领口敞了开来，金城武垂首下去咬在了他锁骨上。

笑声瞬间消失了。

沐浴后的清新气息从肌肤上传来，带着些微湿润的触感，在他的唇下急速升温。

他直接推搡着他滚落在沙发上，手掌探入到浴袍里面，那副由于常年保持着运动而几乎全无变化的紧致身体，相隔了十多年依旧散发着自己熟悉的味道。

他仍然清晰地记得自己每一次是如何将他拥入怀中，是如何撕扯开他的衣服，是如何抚摸着他的肌肤，是如何亲吻着他的脖颈，是如何咬着他的耳垂舔着他的睫毛揉搡着他的头发摩挲着他的腰……

记忆的残片从时空的隧道里涌出来跌落满身，紧紧箍住飘散的思绪和微弱的喘息，在彼此的纠缠中仿佛能够看到那些消失已久的画面在眸子里清晰地印刻。

金城武有些困惑地问他，当时我们为什么会分开的，你还记得么？

吴奇隆细细地看着他的眼睛，然后摇头，我忘了。

我也忘了。

唉，我们怎么这么早就老年痴呆了。

岁月不饶人啊。

然后两个人就相视笑了起来，把头埋在对方的颈上蹭着，好像两只毛茸茸的动物。

手机的铃声非常微弱地从远处传来，即便是很小的声音，吴奇隆仍然反应的很快。他刚想爬起来，就被那人一把抱住了腰，用一种像是没睡醒般的声音对他说：“别管了。”

“怎么可能！如果是医院打来的呢？”吴奇隆苦笑着揉了揉他的脸。

金城武一下子就清醒了过来，赶紧放开了手，看着吴奇隆随手抓过浴袍重新披在身上，跑去浴室拎出他的裤子，从口袋里翻出了手机。

金城武坐了起来，把自己的衣服一件件穿上，耳朵竖起来仔细听着。

“啊……晚上到？几点？”“好，嗯，嗯。”“我开车去机场接。”“没事啦，我能开车的。”“公司的车也一起，不然坐不下……”“不知道，医生说还要观察一段时间。”“好的，我知道了，辛苦了。”“嗯，拜拜。”

等到吴奇隆挂断电话，金城武也把衣服都穿好了，用问询的目光看他。

吴奇隆走过来，往他身边一靠，整个人陷在沙发里，抛着手机：“家里人今天晚上到。”

“那晚上看来没法一起吃饭了？”

“啊，对啊……”吴奇隆愣了愣，看了下手机上的时间，“现在是11点……”

“我12点出发去会场。”金城武说完这句话，顿了顿，“明早我就不在北京了。”

两个人都沉默了下来。

以前其实也会有这样的时候，常常是他飞去了那里，他又跑到了那里。更何况那时，还有个倔强到死的人几乎是没日没夜在工作。

但即便如此，那时他们的家都在台北，工作上也有很多重叠的部分。很多时候他们可以一起去努力，一起去完成一件事情，可以彼此鼓舞着对方。即便不在身边，也从未觉得真的有什么距离。

所以那时谁也没有觉得辛苦，而且，谁也没想过要是有一天，这种日子一旦改变了，他们又会变成什么样。

……不，不对。没想过的人仅仅是金城武，那时他还那么年轻，像每一个二十出头的小伙子一样，很少为未来打算，只为今时今日而存在，以为周遭的一切和自己都不会有所改变。坏的事情永远都是坏的，好的事情永远都是好的。

和吴奇隆在一起，是他在那个时候所遇到的最好的事情。

而吴奇隆，他经常都会有所顾虑，他对于环境的变化非常敏感，他其实不止一次提起过他们很可能要面对的处境，但每一次，金城武都没有把他说的话当一回事。

吴奇隆忽然看住金城武的眼睛，笑了笑说：“我好像想起来了，想起来那时候我们是为什么要分开的了。”

金城武顿时有种快要难以呼吸的感受涌上来：“不要说这种话。”

但是事实上，他也想起来了。

其实我不是也说过，我可以不去日本，我可以继续留在台湾，我可以等你结束那段该死的兵役，等你回来再一起闯天下。

你还记得你是怎么回答的吗？

你说，这样子只会让你觉得，你在害我。

“‘我不小了，我都23岁了。’”金城武忽然说。

吴奇隆愣了一下。

金城武转脸看着他，笑着问：“还记不记得？”

吴奇隆挠了挠头，有点费解，最后还是“啊”了一声：“《新同居时代》？”

“爱上你的时候，你23岁。和你分手的时候，我23岁。”金城武叹了口气，“可是，现在我已经不是23岁了，你也不是。”

“……所以呢？”

“所以……”金城武想了很久，才慢慢地继续下去，“我不会轻易做梦，我也知道有些事不一定能够得到自己最想要的结果，但只要知道自己的梦是什么，知道自己最想要的是什么，就可以想办法尽量去完成它。哪怕最后还是不行，也没有任何遗憾。”

吴奇隆有些诧异地看着他，自己从来没听过他金城武说这么一大车话，而且还字字句句说得滴水不漏让人无法反驳：“你什么时候变得这么会说话了。”

金城武眨了眨眼：“因人而异。”

“切！”吴奇隆白了他一眼。

“我还有话呢，你要不要听？”

“说那么多话不如多做点事。”

“这话倒该原样奉还。”

吴奇隆狠狠地把沙发靠垫向他身上扔去：“说！”

金城武把靠垫抱在怀里，又想了很久，低着头慢慢地说着：“我知道你的梦里可能没有我，但我的梦里一直都有你，反正又不冲突，就各自努力吧？我可以给你的梦加油，你也可以给我的梦鼓劲啊。”

说完之后他长长地出了一口气，把心里面的感受有条不紊地组织起来，一口气全都给倒出来，顿时有种虚脱的感觉。

过了很久，吴奇隆都没发出一点声音，金城武终于忍不住抬头去看他，只见他呆呆地看着自己，就那么看着，不说话也不动。

他被对方看得有点发毛，干脆伸出手来在他眼前晃了晃。

吴奇隆笑了，拽住他晃来晃去的手掌，垂下眉目，轻声说：“那就……加油吧，只要是你的话，一定能做到的。”

“……”眼前的这个人，好像回到了他们刚刚认识的时候，在鼓励着那个总是没什么自信的自己。

“我一直都是这么相信的……”吴奇隆一边自说自话，一边重重地点着头。虽然他有在竭力控制着，但金城武还是听出了他声音中的哽咽。

所以他探过了身子去，把他抱在了自己怀里，让他的头靠在自己肩上。

就像刚认识的时候，每次受到他的鼓励，自己都会更有勇气。

“……快点吧，来了还要先化妆，试衣服，1点半媒体就要入场了，现在已经12点10分了，你赶过来怎么也得1点了吧？怎么去了那么久啊？明明早上就过去了，我还以为你叙个旧最多10点钟也该回来了……”

经纪人正在电话那头喋喋不休。

金城武打断了她：“这些年以来，我的每部作品，都会给奇隆寄去一份？”

经纪人愣了下：“啊？”

“是这样吗？”

“对啊。因为我接手之前就是这样，台湾那边就要求我继续这么做。怎么？原来你一直都不知道这件事？”

“……辛苦了。从来没人告诉过我。”

“我又不知道你不知道……”

“到了再说吧。”金城武忍着笑，“拜拜。”

陌生的城市，陌生的道路，陌生的车子。他想起吴奇隆对自己说，在不熟悉的地方开车要全神贯注才行，不要边开边打电话，很危险的。

道路两旁的风景从车窗外匆匆闪过，金城武时不时地看向后视镜里笔直延伸开的车道，和川流不息的车水马龙。

恍惚之间，深藏在记忆中的一个画面映现在了后视镜上——穿着白色毛衣的青年在空无一人的公路上奔跑着，迎着朝霞和他的梦。

随着他的奔跑，响起来的是他的歌声。

只要有梦，就会有黎明。


End file.
